


【clex】旁观者迷

by LetaZ



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M, 家暴暗示, 超莱
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetaZ/pseuds/LetaZ
Summary: 少年情事





	【clex】旁观者迷

那是一节自习，也许吧，你的记忆这么告诉你。

 

你的班上，哦，你们应当清楚一个smallville 上的高中该是什么样，但并非那种让你脑仁发疼的人声鼎沸：有杂音，但是不会有妨碍。 

 

你一如既往的迷茫的从某本刻薄的爱情小说里抬头，然后看到了这个： 

 

lex和Clark又一次坐的很近——这不是什么新闻，你翻个白眼，他们俩简直连体婴儿——能约的他们都约了——从实验课到一切你可以想得到的课外活动，你说巧不巧，有那么一个星期lex缺课的时候，Clark都能把所有笔记重抄一份送去，谁都知道他是个老好人，你或许不小心撞见过他从树上极具绅士风度的搭救一只猫咪(这也是你喜欢他的原因之一)，但是，那么多笔记啊，你咬着笔盖想，lex前辈子可能救过1000只猫才有这样的运气遇到他。 

 

你突然为自己长时间的凝视感到尴尬，倘使突然有人回头看到你灼热的视线···· 

 

他们会互相窥视吗，就像是无数个烂俗故事里的主人公们一样。但是他们可不烂俗，你甚至无法理解为什么这样的一对会屈居于此。

 

但他们坐的真的超近，近到lex一侧头就能碰到Clark的肩。

 

然后你屏住了呼吸—— 

 

clark侧过头问了一句什么，然后lex无比自然的靠上了Clark的肩，仿佛这只是他一侧头的事。他在给他讲解，Clark点了点头示意自己听懂了，然后又扭头去做别的什么了，但是lex，lex他就这么轻轻地把头靠在Clark肩上，就像是他想要休息一下，而Clark，无论他在做什么此时此刻，他动作的幅度都不至于让lex把自己的头移开，这几乎是一种默许了！ 

 

然后你发现lex的发色和Clark的衣服颜色很搭，就像是名家画作里，你永远都意想不到却又惊艳的配色一样。 

 

你几乎以为时间为这安静的一幕停下了脚步，所有的声音都消失于耳畔，你也不在意自己窥视会被任何人看到，这在你心里留下的深刻影响，以至于多年后，当被问及理想中的家居生活时你会想到他们，或许还有这个：

 

 

那对鸽子，在你窗前的那棵苍郁浓阴的树上，在投着模糊的阳光的树干上，曾有一对鸽子短暂的，在一个夏日午后，并排站在一起。 

 

在一片黄绿色的光影里闯入的一抹灰黑。它们用精巧的喙为自己或对方梳理羽毛亲昵到让人屏息，或者就只是····并排站着，但他们不会是为了欣赏面前的高墙。 

 

你想去翻箱倒柜的找出自己的相机或者笨重的画架和颜料，又怕那会破坏静谧，更怕无法拍出内心的美好——于是你痴坐着，继续充当那个隐秘的窥视者，为这一对美好的生灵祈祷。 

 

而这微渺又珍贵的一抹亮色，在融化的阳光中，在你还未沾染上过多红尘的与罪恶的眼中 托命于永恒。 

 

lex又回到了自己的正常位置，一切都像还未发生一样。 

 

而你未曾看到的是这个—— 

 

 

lex趴在桌子上睡觉，棕色而微带橘红的发丝柔软的搭在莲藕色的衬衫袖子上，温热的阳光在他脸上流淌，睫毛微不可查的颤抖投下一小圈毛茸茸的阴影，颧骨染上层红，这让他原本锋利的五官柔和了一点，艳红柔软的唇像是禁果，嘴角上翘的弧度精巧，但是这一刻他看来不会吐出什么聪颖的讥诮，而是无辜又柔软。

 

不，你要知道的是，大部分时候，lex缩着肩膀，微微佝偻着的姿态不会让他的傲慢、锋利、盛气凌人有所削减，但是他的脸有一种欺骗性、这让他的刻薄被他的天真、慌张、惹人心疼冲淡。如果我们幸运，他会变成一个出色的科学家，文艺鉴赏家，哲学家;而如若我们不幸，他会变成一个出色的混蛋，出色到欺骗全世界，又用他的无辜，说服全世界为他疯狂买单。

 

而现在，Clark看到了在阳光下睡得及其甜美的lex。

 

他本该永远是最早到校的人，即使永远赶不上校车，而lex，他乐意比Clark早到，可他最喜欢到这里之后补觉，仿佛他只想尽己所能的延长在校时间，仿佛他的家里有让他窒息的瓦斯毒气把他逼到教室寻得安宁。而Clark会在第一个除他俩以外的人进入校门时碰醒lex，装做自己只是刚刚坐下，向自己唯一的好友道了个早安——lex从未为此生气。

 

那时他还不知道自个已一脚迈在危险的边缘——他对lex莫名的保护欲，其实就是被人民称之为爱的情感的具象表达。

 

除了阳光和夹杂着草腥味的风，没有人看到他曾俯下身，近乎本能的，在lex的脸上留下的清浅的一吻。

**Author's Note:**

> Clark都能把所有笔记重抄一份送去“是借书梗的延续。
> 
> 配色梗:我有一个做艺术生的弟弟（没错他ZUO天被我认领了）
> 
>  
> 
> 他本该永远是最早到校的人，即使永远赶不上校车“ 来自 霍德莫斯伯爵的 All We Grow中”每天追着校车上学却还能比校车更早到学校的氪星人”（不是我吐槽，这是超英片里的共识对不对，从小蜘蛛到大超，都注定不会坐 公交校车） 
> 
> ”他的傲慢、锋利、盛气凌人有所削减，但是他的脸有一种欺骗性、这让他的刻薄被他的天真、慌张、惹人心疼冲淡。“改编来自雾宅宅宅对杰西脸的评价。
> 
> 棕色而微带橘红”我就是觉得他的发色和Camille Claudel一样，因为lex不会想被称作超人的情人，而Camille Claudel的才华也不该被一段关系隐没。
> 
> 用第二人称是因为这是我看CLEX的想法，但是后来我发现其实这个“你”可以有更多的含义，可以是“ 你”，也可以是lex，也可以是一个冷静的旁观者。（你不在理科班，就不会知道全班男生都给力给气,天天动手动脚,黏黏糊糊对心灵是多么大的冲击）（非常震惊clex当年 没有在视线以外干过些什么编剧没好意思写的事）（我不该把我的写作意图说清对吧，可是我就是忍不住呀）


End file.
